The prior art backboard is formed of a plurality of metal rods which are connected together. One end of a supporting frame is connected to a backboard. A hoop is installed to the backboard. Another end of the supporting frame is installed with rollers. Thereby the basketball stand can be installed to a predetermined position.
The prior art basketball stand can be installed to a predetermined position, but the metal rods have larger diameters and are connected by welding. The basketball stand is moved by using a hanging machine. Thus it is not suitable for a small area. Thereby it is difficult to move the basketball stand and thus it is not suitable to adjust the position of the basketball stand. Further, the supporting frame, backboard and hoop of the basketball stand are difficult to be detached.
An improved basketball stand is developed. The basketball stand is formed of a seat including a water box or a concrete structure, a rod body connected to the seat, a backboard on the rod body, and a hoop on the backboard. This improved structure can be installed to a small area. However the seat, rod body, backboard and hoop cannot be detached. Since the components of the basketball stand are not detachable, the volume is great. Thus, it is inconvenient to transfer or store the basketball stand. Thus the prior art basketball stands are not practical.